


My Dearest, Laurens

by unusuallyabigail



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Letters to john, M/M, he deserves so much more, i just really love him ok, my smol freckled babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyabigail/pseuds/unusuallyabigail
Summary: Alexanders letters to John





	

_ My dearest, Laurens, _

_ I wish I could express in mere words my feelings for you; I wish I could write your praises and sing your symphonies for all to here; I wish I could truly show my love, but alas, it is inexpressible for all excluding yourself. _

_ My love, my bravest love, you are always there for me. Holding steadfast in the rush that is everyday life. My bravest soul, unable to back down from doing what is right, willing to lose it all for your beliefs. You have survived so much, from your fathers miserable hatred to losing the ones you love, yet you have emerged victorious, stronger for it still. You love so strongly and fiercely, unafraid and unapologetic in your passion. You strive to be who you want, forgiving and kind, and succeed for all. My dearest Laurens, you are a flame, burning bright for all to see, fervid in your wishes and willing to do all for what you believe is right. You fight until you bleed, then refuse to stand down, and never are you more beautiful than when your eyes are burning, bruises blooming like flowers along your cheekbones and arms. Split knuckles stained red, lips curled in a sneer, all making me wish to push you down and make you mine, mine for all to see. _

_ Your eyes shine brighter than amber, the color unmatched by anything in this world, the green and gold swirling together to create an unparalleled beauty. Your skin is star-strewn, galaxies erupting across your body, mixing with scars and muscle alike, the body Adonis himself would crave to have for his own. Blacks curls fall across broad shoulders, my hands itching to run through and tug, create the breathless music you expel in fits of passion. _

_ Perhaps the one thing I will never be able to forget about you, my John, is the arch of your back, your hands pressing bruises into the skin of my hips, the marks you leave strewn across my body in reckless abandon as we prove our love over and over. You’re a force of nature in those moments, my darling, taking what you need and providing for me, and me alone. This is something I cannot share with anyone, my selfish nature prohibiting me from sharing this letter with anyone other than yourself. _

_ My beautiful burning man, I wish I could show you further how much you mean to me; I wish I could give you the world itself, though you would still deserve more. You have given me a reason, a reason to keep fighting, you have given me love and everything I never thought I could have. You mean everything to me, my dearest, and I merely wish for you to understand how beautiful you are to me. _

_ Yours forever, _

_ Alexander. _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me alone in my trash bin.  
> HEY IM ON TUMBLR BTW, @ao3wannabe
> 
> Kudos and comments are my drug, pls fuel my addiction


End file.
